Should've Said No
by bethsmom
Summary: This song has been on my mind for a story for a long time. I don't know CSI:NY or the song that belongs to Taylor Swift. Lindsay is sitting at home when a song comes on the radio that my help her with her Danny problem


A/N: I know I just started to update my other story and I write this, but I couldn't help it

_A/N: I know I just started to update my other story and I write this, but I couldn't help it. I heard this song and had to write the story!!_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing _

_The smile, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you _

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

Lindsay sat in her apartment going over what she had heard from a mutual friend of her and Danny's. After she sat and thought about it everything made sense.

_You say that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Lindsay just couldn't get over what Danny had said when she confronted him about it. He said that he was weak and that yes just came out of this mouth.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that what, that what you did with her  
Get back to me..._

She had asked him if he thought he could get away with it. That what he did would never get back to her. He just stood there with nothing to come back with.

_And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me_

Lindsay could still remember the confused look on this face when she told him it was over. She could tell he didn't' want to believe it.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things  
To say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same..._

She remembered his lame try to get her to believe it would never happen again. She snorted at that thought. Nothing would ever be the same not even their working relationship.

_  
You say that the past is the past,  
You need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
And you said yes...  
_

Lindsay turned on the radio to the perfect song. She knew she was getting the end of it, but it didn't matter. If fit her situation like a glove.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that what, that what you did with her  
Get back to me...  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me  
Oh, oh, oh_

I can't resist...  
Before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No...no  
No, no, no...

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that what, that what you did with her  
Get back to me...  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me

After the end of the song, Lindsay felt a power that she had never felt before. At that moment she knew that she was going to be okay. Danny made his choice and there was nothing she could do about it.

The next day at work Lindsay was walking around the lab humming the song from the night before.

"What'ca humming" Danny asked as he walked into the room.

"A really good song you should check out." Lindsay said as she moved evidence form one side of the table to the other. "It's called "You should have said no" by Taylor Swift" and with that she walked out the door.

Danny went back to his office and looked up the song. Before the course even began to play Danny knew that any chance of getting back with Lindsay had just flown out the window.

THE END!!

_A/N: okay as I read over this it is not coming across as my best work. I love the song and I'm very pissed at Danny so I figured I would write it. Please let me know if I should take it down and figure another way to write a story with this song. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
